Miraculous Ladybug- Scarf
by TheLlamaOverlord
Summary: Adrien goes on a walk at night, and to his luck, he sees Ladybug. They share a brief conversation, and it goes to an unpleasant turn Ladybug does not want to address. (Small quick one-shot. LadybugxAdrien. I may make another few chapters if this gets good positive feedback. I am extremely sorry if there are errors. I don't have my laptop anymore. I wrote this around midnight lmao.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien smiled as he pulled out his favorite blue scarf that his father had given him for his birthday from his drawer. He wrapped it around his neck and gave a big smile as he looked down at the scarf. It was almost spring, but Adrien still was chilled to the bone when he stepped outside, so he preferred to have a hoodie on and the scarf he loved.

The boy with golden hair couldn't help but smile at the feel of the warm scarf nuzzled against his neck. It was so warm, it was as if love was radiating from it. He felt happy wearing it. It made him think of his mother, and he was happy to think that he could feel happy from his father's actions by once, and not by constantly having to remind himself and torture himself at the thought of his mother.

Adrien walked towards Plagg, who was on Adrien's bed, completely passed out. Bits of cheese were gathered at the corners of the black Kwami's lips, and a soft snore emitted from his cat-like mouth. He smiled sweetly as he gazed at Plagg. Plagg sure was annoying when he wanted things, but Adrien couldn't help but feel grateful. Without Plagg, Adrien wouldn't be who he wanted to be, which was Chat Noir. And if it wasn't for Plagg, Adrien would never have those beautiful moments of spending time with Ladybug.

He continued to smile to himself, and he swiftly exited his room, went down the stairs, and left his home. He shivered as he took a few steps. The cool frosty air danced about and made his face go numb slightly. He closed his eyes and inhaled the cool air and exhaled quickly and began to walk down the streets. He gazed at all the lights hung up from poles and from fancy restaurants that glowed ever so beautifully in the dark night sky. Adrien didn't realize it was that late until he pulled back the sleeve of his black hoodie and saw that it was 9 PM. He was thankful that his father decided to take a nap. If not, he would of gotten caught and scolded for being out.

Adrien really enjoyed the moments he had to himself whenever he was alone. Yes, there were people walking up and down the streets, softly chattering to each other or into their phone, but that didn't bug him. It was apart of life after all.

He sat down at a bench near a slightly isolated area near a closed down clothing shop, and he leaned back into the wooden bench and sighed softly, closing his eyes, finally deciding to accept the feel of the cool air on his face. He nuzzled his mouth and nose into the scarf and a smile tugged at his lips.

The smile quickly faded away when he heard shuffling behind him. Feeling uncomfortable and uneasy, he turned around and saw a dark shadow behind him. He screamed out loud and fell out of the bench. He flailed his arms about, causing his scarf to fall off.

The figure gasped and stepped closer to him. He squinted his beautiful emerald eyes and they went wide as the figure stepped more into the light, and he realized it was _Ladybug_.

She was slightly shivering and her glossy lips seemed to be frosty looking and cracked due to the cold. Her beautiful pale skin glowed under the light like a full moon. A light blush covered her cheeks and she stared back at the boy with her dark blue eyes wide.

"Uh..uh.. Adrien?"

Adrien gasped as he heard his name being called out by the one person he adored. He found it odd how his name seemed to roll off her tongue easily, but he ignored it and a blush came upon his face. He wasn't sure what to feel or do. He didn't know if he should smile and act like the huge fanboy he was, or try to act smooth and polite.

"How do you know my name..?"

Ladybug's face got slightly redder and she stumbled over her words as she spoke, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Uh, well, who doesn't know you? You're a model, and I've seen you around a lot when I capture Akumas."

Adrien shook his head and felt completely dumb. He should of known she probably knew because of something as common as that.

"Uh.. Why're you here? I don't see any Akumas." Adrien nervously spoke, scoping the area for any suspicious activity. He'd feel absolutely devastated if Ladybug was doing all the work by herself, and he, Chat Noir, sat back and did nothing.

"I love going on walks, and I always love coming by this closed down shop. When I'm older-, I mean, when I have enough money, I'd like to buy the place and sell the clothes and merchandise I make."

Adrien gasped as he looked at the girl. He saw the way her eyes lit up talking about her dream, and he was glued to her completely. Everything she did was fascinating to him. The way she would stare at things from afar, and the way she would giggle to herself after probably thinking of something comical.

"You're pretty interesting, Ladybug." Adrien closed his eyes and gave her a sheepish smile. He sat back down on the bench and Ladybug continued to stand. She walked in front of the bench so she could be in front of him, and she looked around the streets, not seeing anyone at all. Ladybug felt herself go weak at the knees as she listened to her crush call her interesting. She could only blush at his words, and she could hear the sweetness and truth in his words. She knew he wasn't lying, and that made her swoon inside. She was completely head over heels for Adrien, and she hated how she couldn't confess to him or show him any signs of affection. Marinette had more confidence as Ladybug, and she was Ladybug right now, but it would be horrible if she confessed as Ladybug. She wanted to win Adrien over with her boring old plain, awkward self, and not as her alter ego. The whole situation aggravated her.

Neither of the two teens said anything, and it was dead silent. The only thing you could hear was the hard breathing coming from Ladybug. She was completely nervous and she felt anxious. While Ladybug was lowkey panicking, Adrien stared at her. He listened to her quick, hard breathes, and he loved it. He looked at her face, and he just loved it. He could hardly see most of her face due to her mask, but it was gorgeous to him. The contrast of her dark blue eyes and the red mask with black dots made his heart palpitate. Adrien quickly started to panic since he caught himself staring at her too much, and he could tell he was freaking out Ladybug.

Ladybug awkwardly stood there and crossed her hands behind her back. She quickly shook her head and realized she had to act professional and be talkative and brave around her crush, and she smiled sweetly at him, kneeling down, finally offering him a hand after the minutes of awkward glances and silence.

"Do you need help getting up? You've been sitting there on the stone floor for awhile, and it's probably really cold."

Adrien quickly nodded and smiled brightly, grabbing onto her hand. She pulled him up and she felt butterflies dance around in her stomach as she felt his warm hand around her cold one. Ladybug's eyes went wide as she saw the blue scarf on the floor. She frantically let go of Adrien's hand and bent down. She gingerly picked up the scarf, stood up and let out an even louder gasp than ever before as she gazed at it. It was in perfect condition. It was as if she had just sewn it yesterday for Adrien.

"Oh! My scarf! Thank you so much for picking it up for me. I was being clumsy and didn't realize I was so careless with it. I love that scarf a lot. It makes me really happy." Adrien had a bright smile on his perfect face after he spoke. His buck teeth were showing in his smile, and he had his eyebrows raised. Ladybug's breath hitched in her throat and she stared in awe at Adrien. She felt her body heat up out of pure happiness just by seeing her crush smile. He didn't look cute to her, he looked absolutely handsome. She was completely breathless.

Adrien stared at the girl puzzled, and the smile vanished.

"Ladybug? Are you okay?"

Ladybug jumped slightly and she shook her head, finally getting back to reality.

"My apologies. I was daydreaming slightly. Anyway.. Here is your scarf." Ladybug smiled sweetly as she walked towards Adrien. Her eyes twinkled in the light of the moon, and in the light from the street lights. She batted her thick eyelashes as she gazed at Adrien and she continued to blush.

"May I put your scarf on you?"

Adrien quickly nodded and bent down slightly so he could be at even height with her. He felt his cheeks get even hotter, but he ignored it since he could only focus on Ladybug and her nice gestures.

Ladybug smiled and wrapped the scarf twice around his neck loosely. She carefully adjusted the spots of the scarf that were too bunched up in some areas, and she smiled.

"Take good care of that scarf okay? Someone who truly loves you made it."

Adrien quickly nodded and blurted out his words in a jumble.

"I know! My father got it for me! He probably made it for me. It makes me so happy, he really loves me." Adrien gave Ladybug an innocent smile and she felt her heart crack.

She couldn't believe that Adrien still thought his dad made the scarf, when it was her. Ladybug could do nothing but play along.

"You have an amazing father. He truly loves you. You're a lucky boy, Adrien."

Adrien chucked and rubbed the back of his head, playing with the tangled stands of his hair.

"I know. I'm really happy my dad loves me. I kind of wish someone else made this for me. You said whoever made it really loves me, and it would feel amazing having a gift from someone who's not related to you, but still cares and loves you."

Ladybug smiled sweetly and patted Adrien on his shoulder.

"That would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

Ladybug forced a smile onto her face and she gazed at Adrien.

She continued to smile as she thought to herself, _"If only you knew Adrien. If only you knew."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I thought about it, and since my fanfic got added to a community, got some favorites and follows and some reviews that made me really happy, I'm going to continue this story. It'll have MAYBE four more chapters, or more. I have a good plot/good ideas for this little story, so don't worry and don't think I won't finish or continue this. Btw, I'm not going to label the chapters like how I always do, because I didn't in the first chapter (since I thought the fanfic wouldn't be successful) but if that bugs you guys, just ignore it. Anyway I'll quit blabbing and get onto the actual story. B)

Adrien laid happily in his bed, thinking back to his small time with Ladybug. It was now Saturday, and as much as Adrien loved laying in bed with thick fuzzy blankets filled with feathers (fake of course), he couldn't wait to go out at night and find Ladybug. He had to see her. He had to see her pretty pale face shine under the moonlight, and he didn't care how cheesy his thoughts were. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to see her get awkward and flustered, but then out of know where act very determined and generous. He was suddenly very happy and energized by the thoughts of being with her once more, but certain thoughts dotted around in his mind, and he felt his stomach suddenly churn when he thought of not being able to see her. He would have to sneak out somehow to see her, and he didn't want to leave her out in the cold because he wouldn't be able to show up. Adrien and Ladybug made a small pact to meet each other in the same spot for the next few days, and Adrien was going to devote himself to Ladybug. He wouldn't let her down no matter what.

Adrien groaned slightly as he finally decided it was time to get out of bed. He went to the bathroom, and went on with his usual routine: brushing his teeth, showering, brushing his hair, getting dressed, and of course, putting on his scarf. It was only 10:08 am, and Adrien was already dressed in his casual attire. He was at least 10 hours early, getting ready for his meet up with Ladybug.

Adrien fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as he plopped down onto his bed. He took his phone off its charger and stared at it hesitantly, and began typing away. He began texting Nino about how he was planning on seeing his crush, but then he quickly realized that would be a bad idea, considering Nino would blab to Alya, and Adrien wouldn't dare message Alya. Alya would most definitely post about the event on her LadyBlog. The only person Adrien could text about this and spill his feelings and worries to was none other than Marinette.

He slowly typed away, glancing out the window as he typed, wishing it would get darker already so he could sneak out and meet his true love. He read over his message and gained satisfaction from his own words and gave his phone a cheeky grin before hitting 'send.'

* * *

Marinette was half asleep sitting at her desk with her red kwami sitting near her elbow, watching Marinette doodle some clothing ideas in her sketch book. Marinette was completely out of it. She may or may not have cried a bit when she got home, and she hardly got any sleep from her nerves after seeing Adrien. She would now be meeting Adrien at night for the next few days, and she would be Ladybug. She couldn't wrap her head around it all. It left her more than brain dead.

The red kwami gave Marinette a warm smile as she patted her dainty hand against a strand of Marinette's jet black hair.

"Marinette, if you need to, you should take a nap. We both were out very late last night. Plus, you didn't get any sleep at all. I remember when we came home and he first thing you did was face-plant into your bed, and you were still Ladybug."

Marinette forced a smile on her face as a way to shush Tikki, and she faced her little red kwami. Tikki didn't buy the act at all. While Marinette's wide grin said, 'I'm okay', her half lidded eyes with light dark circles underneath them screamed 'if I don't get any sleep I will cut someone.'

Tikki rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto the polka dotted red lead pencil in Marinette's hand gently pulled it out of her grasp. Before Marinette could protest, she heard the vibration of her phone going off on her nightstand.

"I wonder who that could be. Maybe it's Alya?"

The kwami with cloudy dark blue eyes shrugged and flew towards the phone, and her eyes went wide. Marinette slightly panicked when she saw the shocked expression upon her companion's face, and she got up from her seat and rushed to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. Marinette saw the green banner on her phone, and read the name out loud to herself softly, and her hands began to shake.

"Oh my god- oh my.. No. No no no. This can't be. Am I actually dreaming!?"

Marinette read the name and the message on her phone over and over and felt panic rush over her. Marinette threw her phone onto her bed and began to pace around her room quickly, making at least 100 awkward diverse facial expressions and hand gestures as she felt herself get more and more anxious. Out of all people in the world, Adrien Agreste messaged Marinette.

Tikki flew up so she was in the air, and she followed Marinette back and forth around her room, trying to calm her down.

"Marinette! Calm! Stop! Remember what I taught you? Inhale! Exhale! Come on do it. Remember what else I taught you!? Repeat after me. One, two Adrien is the one for you!"

Marinette's eyes went wide and she bared her teeth and continued to pace around faster, trying to repeat the phrases Tikki taught her.

She took a deep breath, only to blurt her words in a mess towards her kwami. "Whatifthisisalieohmygodthisisbadthisisbadthiscantberealishereallytextingme?!"

"MARINETTE!" Tikki glared at Marinette and began to scold her. Marinette hated being scolded by Tikki. It made her feel embarrassed. Tikki always brought logic into situations like these and logic reminded Marinette how silly she was and how she overreacted when it came to things involving her crush, Adrien. It truly surprised Marinette how small but scary Tikki was.

"Okay..," Tikki spoke softly to Marinette, gesturing towards the bed for Marinette to sit. "read the message to me. I'm interested."

Marinette breathed heavily as she sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing at certain keywords through the message once more before speaking.

"'Dear Marinette, I was wondering if I could tell you something. I have no one else to tell this to, so I will have to tell you. Tonight, I'll be meeting the one and only Ladybug, and I'm so excited, but nervous at the same time. She's really amazing, and I'm really nervous. Any advice?' Oh god, Tikki.. What am I going to say? He wants advice!"

Tikki placed her small red hand on her chin and stroked it as she pondered. She finally felt the gears in her mind start up and she smiled brightly at the now calm Marinette.

"Why don't you tell him to dress nice, and be himself? You love it when guys dress up in suits, and you love clothes, so suggesting an outfit would really benefit for you."

Marinette eyes lit up and she looked like a child that received two ponies for their birthday. The girl with jet black hair raised her brows as she gave Tikki a big dopey grin. "Tikki! You're a genius! Thank you thank you! Since I'm Ladybug, and well I'm Marinette, my taste will be the same as Ladybugs, so when I see him wearing what I picked out, I'll be happy! Oh! Oh! Should I maybe dress up too? Would that be allowed? Could I be able to do that? Like wear something cute over my suit!? Oh my god, if I could, that would be amazing! Ah! This is so great, I can can't I?"

Tikki closed her eyes and crossed her little red arms in front of her as she nodded. "You better get on it with planning your outfit, and would you like me to send the text message?"

Marinette simply nodded as she stood up and rushed over to her desk to begin planning what she would wear.

A/N: Again, sorry for the errors. Can't really do anything since I have to write this from my phone and tablet, and doesn't really work so well on mobile devices, and even when I change it to desktop mode, it still isn't working well. Btw if it says kawaii instead of kwami, I'm sorry. My weeb days will forever stay in my autocorrect lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow! That looks absolutely amazing" Tikki gushed as she slowly flew around Marinette who was trying on the outfit she put together at last minute.

The outfit was really casual, but still adorable. She was clad in a black and red plaid skirt with tule underneath that had a ladybug pattern. She wore black knee high socks that was complimented by the white flats she was wearing. On the other hand, while the bottom of her outfit seemed casual and cute, the upper half sure was not.

She wore a black top that had no sleeves, and the top was embroidered with a flower patten (much like the patten on her shirt) and she wore a shiny locket that was silver. She blushed slightly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt a little weird not having anything on her shoulders, or anything covering her neck or chest, so she grabbed an old black infinity scarf she made a long time ago and wrapped it around her neck and a small smile formed on her glossy lips.

"Are you sure this is alright Tikki?" Marinette inquired as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head, staring at her red cheerful kwami.

Tikki's eyes went wide and she let out a gasp.

"Marinette! You look absolutely aamzing! I wouldn't ever lie. Don't ever doubt yourself."

Marinette squinted her eyes slightly and gave her companion her infamous, awkward, cheeky smile.

The smile of Marinette's quickly vanished and her pupils shrunk.

"H-how am I going to be Ladybug though? If I transform, the outfit disappears!"

Tikki gasped and slowly nodded as she realized Marinette's problem.

"That sure is a problem," Tikki shook her head side to side as she thought, "how about that Ladybug cosplay? You already had red ribbons and you can just take the mask off of it, plus since you won't be transformed, I can accompany you! I'll help you out and give you advice!"

Marinette quickly nodded in agreement and pulled out a trunk from beneath her bed that held extra fabrics and such. She dug through the contents and finally struck gold. She pulled out a replica of her original mask, and she quickly slipped it on over her face. She cringed slightly at the feel of it. The mask felt slightly less secure, and the mask had a black band that held it to her face.

"Ugh, Tikki, what am I going to do with this? The black band is too noticeable to hide with my pigtails."

Tikki flew towards the worried Mari, and grabbed onto her red hair tie on her left pigtail, and slipped it off slowly. Tikki quickly did the same to the other. Marinette's short thick black hair was free from its bounds and was at collarbone length. The ends of her hair curled in slightly on each side, giving it an odd curvy affect that perfectly added one more finishing touch to her appearance.

"If you have your hair down, we can hide the band behind another section of your hair." Tikki stated matter-of-factly as she flew up slightly higher towards the top of Marinette's head. grabbing sections and laying them over the band.

Marinette examined herself once again in the mirror and smiled.

"This is perfect! I just have to be careful and make sure the mask doesn't fall off." Marinette smiled sweetly at her companion.

"I think I'll transform though, just so I can get there on time, then I'll change back to normal okay?"

Tikki nodded and her antennas bounced. "You got this Marinette, you don't need any reassurance. I trust you."

* * *

"Plagg! Damn! Stop eating so much cheese! And you wonder why I never take you anywhere." Adrien scolded Plagg as she changes out of his t-shirt and put on a white button up shirt and threw on a long sleeved black blazer. He brushed his strands of golden hair out of his emerald eyes and glared at the sly, yet annoying kwami.

Plagg gave his partner a cheeky smile and finished off his piece of cheese and wiped his small black paw-like hands on his bulging stomach and burped loudly. Adrien scrunched up his nose and gagged as he smelt the retched odor of all the cheeses Plagg had eaten throughout the day. He grabbed onto his blue scarf and wrapped it around his nose.

"Could you be anymore obnoxious?" Adrien asked bluntly, his words being slightly muffled by the scarf.

Plagg smiled innocently and Adrien groaned. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and quickly drew his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. He raised his brow at his black kwami, clearly impatient.

"You ready to go?"

Plagg nodded slowly and rolled his eyes. "I'm ready, but I don't think we can go."

Adrien titled his head to the side like a confused dog, and he had his mouth open slightly, his buck teeth showing from underneath his top lip.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your dad is awake. You can't sneak through the window. You can't transform since _you know who_ could be awake, and if he finds us, we are done. Ladybug won't be able to save us since she's at the place you told her to meet you at."

Adrien furrowed his brow and paced around his room, stroking his scarf instead of his chin as he pondered.

"Ah screw it. We need to go. We need to. My princess is out there probably waiting in the cold!"

Adrien grabbed onto Plagg and shoved him underneath his blazer and opened the door and ran down the stairs.

His dress shoes hit the marble stairs, emitting an echoing noise. He cringed at each slight noise he made. He exhaled and he finally felt calm, until he felt the presence of someone else behind him. His breath hitched in his throat and his throat suddenly got dry.

"Adrien, where are you going?"

Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father stood there completely straight behind his now trembling son. Gabriel had on a night cap with a white pom-pom at the end, and night gown that was a cream color. Adrien was completely puzzled by his fathers appearance.

"Uh.."

"Adrien, speak. Tell me now. It is past your bedtime. What are you wearing too? All that stuff was for a shoot for Thursday."

Adrien choked on the lump in his throat and finally swallowed it down with all his strength and he faced his father.

"I have something to do. I'm not doing anything bad. I just wanted to see the street lights and get inspired.. Because, because I have a play at school, and I want to do my best."

Gabriel raised a brow and frowned.

"Alright. I trust you on that, but why're you wearing that horrid scarf? Wear something warmer. Go get a turtle neck or something of that sort. I don't want you getting sick. We need the money from your shoot so I can get a jacuzzi for my office."

Adrien stared at his father in complete shock, and he swallowed his hatred for his father and cracked a weak smile.

"This scarf.. It's fine. I want to wear it, and, I will not get sick. I'll be looking at other things as well.. So I won't be completely outside."

Adrien's father raised his eyebrows and walked up the stairs, shooting glares at his son as he finally went to his room. Adrien exhaled when he finally heard the click of the door being closed. He was even more grateful when he heard the lock.

Plagg flew out from Adrien's blazer and he looked at him sadly. He pressed his petite paw on Adrien's cheek, and he flinched to the sudden feel of something hot and wet. His eyes went wide when he saw Adrien's eyes well up with tears.

"Adrien..."

A/N: :0 So sorry for not updating this fanfic. The story is coming too a close soon, but don't worry. I have other stories in mind, (as always, sorry for the errors) and poor Adrien. It broke my heart writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the last chapter guys! I'm sorry I couldn't drag it out as much as you all wanted me to, but I wanted this to be short, sweet, and to the point. I have another fanfic planned so be on the lookout for that. Thanks for all the follows and favorites. 3

Ladybug shook in the cold as she closed her eyes slightly, focusing on other things to ignore the bitter feel of the cold. It had been more than 30 minutes, and Adrien had not come.

"He'll come soon, Marinette. Don't worry." Tikki beamed as she peeked up at Marinette as she flew down near the ground, hoping to be out of sight at first glance from people that would just happen to stroll by.

"I hope so.."

Ladybug continued to tremble and shake as the chilly air brushed through her bangs and danced around her skirt. She bit at her lip and breathed hot air onto her hands that were starting to feel numb.

Tikki then patted her shivering companion and flew off, knowing she would have to do this anyway once Adrien arrived.

* * *

"Crap crap- ugh. I can't believe I'm so late." Adrien complained as he walked down the street with Plagg under his blazer.

"It's your fault. You got butthurt over the scarf and stood there for ten minutes crying."

Adrien whipped open his blazer as he walked, and Plagg fell out.

"Shut up Plagg."

Plagg whined and he rolled his eyes as he flew up from the floor, trailing behind Adrien. "Hey! That wasn't nice."

"I know. Why do you think I did it?" Adrien gave his kwami a sly smirk.

Plagg once again rolled his eyes and his whiskers twitched. "I think someone is here.."

Grabbing onto his cat kwami, Adrien shoved him back underneath his blazer and he walked up the street near the closed down shop he met Ladybug at previously.

He saw the silhouette of a girl, and he picked up the pace. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He could hardly tell if that was even his beloved Ladybug. He felt his cheeks get hot as he looked her up and down. He felt his heart and stomach do flips as he noticed how her hair was down. She looked like a goddess. Ladybug was looking down at the ground, and Adrien stared at her face. He noticed how long and thick her lashes were as she looked down, and he noticed how she had freckles peeking out from under her mask, and he raised his brows as he continued to gaze. She was absolutely gorgeous to him, and he couldn't help but love her more and more the more he looked at her.

Adrien gulped hard, biting at his lip as he walked closer towards her princess. Ladybug looked up and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't come." Ladybug gave him a sad smile, but she quickly perked up as he sat down on the bench near the shop, gesturing her to sit down.

"You look really.. Really beautiful." He blurted out breathlessly as a blush formed on his perfect face. Ladybug blushed as well. The blush on her face really stood out considering it was dark and the moonlight continued to shine on her just as the night before, making her face appear even more paler than usual.

Ladybug felt herself blush more and more and she soon felt tingles all over her body. Her heart pounded, and she suddenly felt like it was hard to breath. It was as if the air was almost too thin to satisfy her needs.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked gently as he reached out and stroked her cheek gently with his right hand. The gesture made Ladybug go brain dead, and all Adrien received from her was a soft 'what?'

Adrien chuckled as he stared at her, he then bursted into fits of laughter as she continued to look confused.

Adrien's sweet sounding laugh brought Ladybug back into reality and she let out a small giggle.

"I really do enjoy being with you, Ladybug."

Ladybug gave him a wholehearted smile and she sighed. "I really enjoy being with you too. You remind me of someone I know though.. So, I feel really comfortable with you."

Adrien thanked her and everything became silent. The sound of the wind blowing echoed in the alleys, and Ladybug shivered.

Adrien faced the opposite direction of Ladybug, and quickly shooed Plagg out from his blazer. Plagg obliged and flew off, but he didn't dare fly too far of course.

"Take this." Adrien whispered softly to Ladybug as he inched close to her, slipping off his blazer. He wrapped it around her, and she felt her heart go crazy and she wanted to swoon over him like she always did, but she tried her best to be composed and appropriate.

"Thank you, Adrien." Ladybug looked to the side awkwardly, biting at her lip.

"Don't ever thank me, I want you to be warm and happy and safe."

"You're so kind.." Ladybug sighed as she closed her eyes, slightly leaning against Adrien for more warmth. Adrien shyly wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

Ladybug felt like her head was spinning, and she was swooning so hard on the inside. She could not contain all the love she had for him. Adrien was such a gentleman and he was oozing with kindness, and he was so humble as well.

Ladybug began to shiver again, and she sneezed loudly, causing Adrien to wince due to the noise echoing.

Adrien said nothing at all, and he slowly unraveled his blue scarf and wrapped it around Ladybug's neck. He didn't care that she already had a scarf on. He wanted her safe and warm.

"But.. Why're you letting me wear it? It's so special to you and you always have it."

Adrien smiled awkwardly and he shrugged.

"It's special to me, but my mom always told me, if you love something, give it to someone you lov-" Adrien quickly coughed loudly, clearing his throat to cover up his 'mistake'. "when you care about someone, you give it to them so so they can feel your love on it."

Ladybug lowered her deep blue eyes and shook her head as she stared at her flats.

"I don't deserve it."

Adrien pulled her closer to him, and he leaned his head against hers. The strands of his golden hair tangled with Ladybug's dark hair. Adrien closed his shiny emerald eyes and sighed. Adrien loved that scarf to death, but he felt like he had to move on, plus, his dad would constantly yell at him and threaten to take the scarf away from him since he would wear it to his photo shoots when he wasn't allowed to.

"Ladybug, you deserve it." Adrien said out of the blue, and he gulped suddenly and he felt his breath go shaky, and he hesitated, debating on if he should say anything to his princess or not.

"I might not be able to sneak out and and see you again. I want you to take the scarf because I want you to think of me every time you see it."

"But I already think of you a lot." Ladybug blurted out frantically as her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself for her 'Marinette' side coming out at such a touching moment.

"Huh? What did you say?" Adrien said, completely oblivious.

Ladybug awkwardly laughed and shook her head. "Ahaah.. It's nothing.. Anyway.."

"Is it okay that we won't see each other for awhile?"

Ladybug closed her eyes and nodded. "It's fine, this is completely fine.." Although she sad it was fine, she felt as if her heart was at the top floor in an elevator, and it dropped 30 levels down. This was completely not okay with her. She wanted him so badly, and she couldn't handle having to admire him from afar during school with Chloe and literally the whole school drooling over him.

"I'm glad you think it's fine."

Ladybug said nothing, and time ticked by slowly. Neither of them said anything. The two of them huddled together and closed their eyes and felt the cool air brush across their faces. Adrien knew he wasn't talking to her, but he felt so happy. He loved her, and he believed when you love someone, you don't need to talk all the time, you just have to be with them and feel the love, and he felt it. He enjoyed the position he was in with her. He could feel her heat radiating onto him, and he finally had a chance to hold her and he felt like he had the power to protect her.

* * *

"I have to go." Adrien sighed as he sat up. Ladybug stood up as well and she handed Adrien back his blazer. Adrien quickly turned around and gestured for Plagg to come out of the darkness and hide in his warm blazer.

Adrien turned back around, and he saw Ladybug gently pull off the scarf from her neck. Ladybug smiled and handed him the scarf. She felt her cheeks get hot when she felt his big hand brush against her petite hand.

Adrien shook his head and looked down at the scarf he had in his hands. He stretched out the scarf and held it from the ends with his arms out wide. He stepped close to his princess and he wrapped it around the back of her neck. He stared into her deep orbs, and he pulled her closer to him by pulling the scarf that was behind her neck, causing her to almost fall forward. Adrien quickly leaned down and their lips gently smashed together. Adrien closed his eyes and Ladybug had had her eyes wide and she narrowed her eyes as if she were angry, but she wasn't, she was lost in the moment and didn't know how to deal with it, and suddenly she closed her eyes as the loving kiss progressed.

Adrien finally pulled away and wrapped the scarf around her, and he blushed slightly, smiling.

"I love you, my lady."


End file.
